


What did he expect?

by CreamyCheesyGood



Category: Here It Comes (Webcomic)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Francisco's aversion to gross stuff and also water, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, This is explicit for a reason, What Did You Expect, bi jamie, dumbass jamie, gay Francisco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyCheesyGood/pseuds/CreamyCheesyGood
Summary: There will be about three to four chaptersJamie finds out that Francisco is gay and immediately has an existential crisis because he wants to bone Francisco. They eventually bone. The end.





	1. Chapter 1

The phone rang far too loud for five a.m. on a Monday, and if it weren't for his sister being missing, Francisco would've ignored it. Instead he yanked it to himself and squinted at the caller i.d. Jamie's frozen image stared back. He glared and answered, silently slipping out of bed.

"What are you calling for? Run over another dog?" He waddled to the dresser and dug around for something that would fit him.

"Sorry, I know it's early, but I think I got something you would like. It's something to do with your sister. Can I come over?"

Francisco grumbled as his bare feet slapped across the cold tiles to the kitchen. "Fine," he hissed, "be quick." He gave the address and hung up, slamming his phone onto the counter and taking the time to make himself a bowl of cereal.

* * *

Jamie shivered in the cold August air outside the massive house. He rang the bell two more times and bounced on his toes. Did Francisco really live here? Was he famous or something? How did his parents afford a house like this with eight kids?

Jamie raised his finger to ring the bell once more when the door was yanked open and he was face to face with a very pissy Francisco. Of course, the boy was always pissed. He was also wearing less clothes than Jamie had ever seen him in: a simple tank and a pair of boxers. The cold was somewhat not as bad, anymore, Jamie found as his face grew warm

"Hey."

"Hello, Jamie. Did you feel the first five times of you ringing the bell weren't enough? Or have you never heard of patience?"

Jamie brushed off the quip as he was led inside. "Whatever, dude you took forever to answer. Do you live here? Why didn't you let us stay here instead of my place?"

"Jamie. Tell me what you woke me up at five for." Francisco dropped into a chair in front of a half eaten bowl of cheerios and glared up at Jay. 

"Right. I think I know what to do to find Gabriella. What if those guys looking for us know something abooooo-" Jamie trailed off as another boy wandered into the kitchen, bare chested and glowing. 

The boy took no note of Jay as he gawked at the other pouring himself a bowl. Francisco did, however, and snapped fingers in front of his face. "Jamie! Pay attention, pendejo. What were you saying?"

The other boy looked up at Jay with a spoon sticking out his mouth and gave a nod. Jamie blinked before pulling his eyes back to Francisco. "I'm sorry, is this your brother?"

The boy choked and spat out his milk in a coughing fit. Francisco turned his nose up and scooted away before directing his attention back to Jamie.

"His name is Devin Omar and I'm sleeping with him, so, no, Jamie. The Somali man who bears absolutely no resemblance to me is not my brother." 

"Oh." Jamie said and was about to continue his conversation when it really hit him what Francisco had just stated. "Wait. Wait- wAiT. YoU'rE iNto gUYs, too?!?!"

Jamie sputtered for a moment at the realization while Francisco sighed and rubbed his temples. Devin wiped down the spot he spilt all over and laughed, "He's not into guys 'too'. He's just gay."

And if that didn't send Jamie into an existential crisis on the spot, nothing could.

Francisco muttered under his breath in Spanish and rubbed his temples.

* * *

Jamie sat on the bench with a million things on his mind. Francisco scrolled through instagram lazily as if he didn't just drop the bomb that he slept with other dudes on Jamie at five in the morning and then continued like it was nothing.

It Was Not Nothing. 

Jamie didn't think he was homophobic. He didn't mind gay people, right? He was cool. He watched lesbian porn before. And yet, the guy whose sister he was helping was into dudes and he just? Couldn't move on? He had so many questions!

Francisco said he slept with the guy, right? But he hated physical affection! So, what was up with that? And he hated bodily fluids! And germs! So he would hate sex, right? Not that Jamie ever had sex, but he knew it was sweaty and wet and- he shouldn't be thinking of it in public. Should he be thinking of his sort of but not really friend having sex? Was that a thing friends did? Was it okay? 

Jamie really needed more social interaction, holy shit.

Speaking of interaction, hello uninvited image of...that. Jesus. Jamie could feel warmth radiating off his face, which he was definitely going to be blaming on the cold, but was embarrassing nonetheless. 

Jamie decided to shove the image of caramel legs spread atop some guy's lap and long fingers shoved between the prettiest set of lips to the darkest corner of his mind. For later. To analyze and definitely not get weird about.

He was pretty grateful for his own taste in baggy clothing.

"So. Um-"

"Jamie, you know how I feel about forced conversation."

"I was just going to ask when Aadrian said he'd be here..."

"Soon. You should know by now he is not a very punctual person."

"Yeah..."

There was silence was a few moments and then Jamie had to go and open his mouth again.

"Can i ask questions about your sexuality?"

Francisco paused in scrolling and looked up.

"Have you heard of Google, by chance?"

"Well, yeah, I meant like personally? If that's not wierd." 

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Please refrain from speaking."


	2. Tango for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be masturbation in this chapter so yeefrickinhaw

"I can't believe Mr. Reynolds really wanted us to pay an extra thousand to find the guys trying to fight us," Jamie complained as he stuffed another slice of pizza in his mouth.

Francisco shrugged and squinted at the dubious food. "I'm not surprised. It's a shame your plan fell through once again. I almost trusted you this time," he quipped. He dabbed at the grease coating his slice with a napkin before daring a bite.

"Again? My plans work all the time. Are you gonna eat that? Or poke it?"

Francisco glared and took a large bite, of which he immediately regretted. He found himself swallowing anyway to spare Jamie the victory. He didn't touch it again, though. "Why did you choose this Chuck E Cheese rip off to eat at? It's food is questionable at best."

"They have claw games you can actually win at."

"Somehow I am only somewhat shocked at that reasoning from you."

"Dude. Listen. They have these cute little plushies, last time I went here, I won every time I played."

"Fascinating," Francisco said, getting up to leave. Jamie jumped up and dragged him to the game room instead. 

"One game. That's all I'm asking."

* * *

One game turned into thirteen when Francisco realized he kind of liked the whole actually winning thing. By the time they arrived at Jamie's house, they were carrying four fluffy llamas, two bears, and four little mochi squishies. 

Jamie was Allowed to keep a single llama and one white puppy squishy. He wasn't jealous or anything, but he wasn't exactly super happy either that he only got two of the ten things.

Francisco dumped the creatures next to Jamie's door and flopped onto his bed like he owned it or something, holding onto a black bear. 

"I told you it was worth it."

"I wasted twenty dollars that I could've put to finding my sister. You're an enabler, Jamie."

Jamie squinted and sat down next to wear Francisco laid. "It's okay to enjoy yourself every now and then. You needed a break, anyway."

"Spending time with you is hardly a break."

"Right. Keep saying that to the guy who showed you the best claw machines."

Francisco huffed a small almost laugh and rolled onto his side, turning his back away from Jamie.

"I...appreciate it. Not the food. But the games. Even the bowling one." 

Jamie smiled and nodded. "No problem, dude. Are you taking a nap, or...?"

"I'm staying for the night," Francisco stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Oh. Except. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Hm...it is your bed, isn't it? Let me fall asleep before you decide. And don't spoon me again."

Jamie frowned and glared. It wasn't his fault! Nevertheless... he should probably just sleep on the couch. For safe measure.

Jamie got up and snatched a blanket from the bed, much to Francisco's displeasure, if the grumble was anything to go by. Jamie didn't care anyway. He left to the living room, flicking the light off for Francisco as he left.

The couch was soft and warm, but Jay couldn't find sleep. He would clench his eyes shut and see...things he sometimes saw at night. Except he was in the middle of the living room, so he couldn't exactly take care of anything. Right? Right. Even as the image of a guy chewing his lip and gripping the sheets as Jay thrust freely between his legs filled his mind's eye. Even with the thought of a pretty girl with big green eyes on her knees, he couldn't exactly whip it out. 

He huffed and wrapped the blanket around himself. He stormed into his bedroom, flopping onto the bed with a huff, completely forgetting about his guest until he realized with a start he nearly crushed Francisco. The boy mumbled tiredly and shifted, still fast asleep. Jamie sighed softly in relief.

He rolled onto his back and shoved a hand down his shorts. He hadn't had many friends before, so he wasn't exactly sure if what he was doing was okay. It probably wasn't, but Francisco was asleep, and he was hard as a rock, so what was the problem? It wasn't like he was touching the other guy. They were just sharing a bed. While Jamie jerked it.

Okay, yeah, Jay decided this was not gonna happen. He got up and waddled to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping. He shut the door and stepped under the hot spray.

He could finally allow himself to indulge, and indulge he did.

He gripped himself lightly and tipped his head back as he conjured a scenario. A short girl with long tan legs and a soft round face. Pretty brown-no, black. Silver. Black hair with silver highlights. Big pouty lips and a curvy body. He stroked himself slowly as he thought of her on her back, legs open wide and himself between them. 

He felt himself burning brightly at the thought of kissing her softly and stroking her thighs as he shifted between them. He stroked quicker as he imagined himself thrusting into a slick wet heat not unlike the tunnel his own hand made in the warm water. He imagined sliding his fingers into her mouth for her to suck on, imagined he didnt need to wear gloves, imagined they were in bed and she was sitting on his cock, except she wasnt her, she was-

The door creaked open and Jamie jerked out of his imagination, yanking his hand away from himself, suddenly more grateful for a shower curtain than ever before in his life.

"What the hell?! Who is that?!"

Silence.

Jay stuck his head out from behind the curtain. Nothing was there. The door was open only slightly, and he could barely see in the darkness the dog walking away, hopping onto his bed, curling next to-

Oh fuck, he was totally just imagining Francisco riding him.

Jamie pulled the shower curtain closed and looked down at his dick. It had not grown any softer in the excitement. Jamie exhaled and quickly finished himself off. It didn't take much, and a simple thought of Francisco's mouth on him while he fucked into his fist was enough.

 _So what if I want to have sex with him,_ he later thought, cheeks practically glowing in heat as he slid on pjs, _he's an attractive guy. And he told me he was sleeping with someone! He knew I would think of him like that. It's his fault, really. He planned this._

Jamie crawled into bed after removing the ugly beast. He laid awake for some time, and he was either very lucky or very unlucky because if he hadn't been awake, he wouldn't feel Francisco leaning back against him, or feel the way he shivered, and he wouldn't feel the heat rise to his face as he rolled to face Jamie. He wouldn't have seen the slightly parted lips and maybe he wouldn't have had the glory to waking up to Francisco as he was now, curling against Jamie and murmuring in his sleep, impossibly warm despite his shivering. So, so, impossibly pretty with his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly.

Jamie was so, so screwed.


End file.
